Panne de chauffage
by Mimi Kitsune
Summary: [SÉRIE, PARTIE 3 : DÉCEMBRE] Sherlock a encore fait des siennes, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui passe par la tête ? Pas de chauffage en hiver ! Parallèlement, une enquête, aux premiers abords très simple, qui pourrait bien déraper. Le pauvre John va t-il en faire les frais ? (Johnlock / Lemon/Slash)
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello à tous, voici une histoire qui fait suite à « Un bain moussant » et à « Un colocataire très entreprenant ».**

**À**** partir de maintenant, la relation Johnlock va se mettre en place mais d'une façon assez inattendue…**

**:: Warning : Le dernier chapitre comporte des scènes explicites de relations sexuelles entre hommes. Les non-initiés et ceux que ça dérangerait, passez votre chemin ! ::**

**Ce texte a été relu et corrigé par Asyliss : Un grand merci !**

**Merci à Mika-Wings, Nekonya-Myu, Clélia Kerlais, Lune sombre et Noooo Aime pour vos commentaires enthousiastes ainsi qu'à tous les autres qui lisez mon histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos messages même des années après, je les lis et y réponds toujours avec plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**=^_._^ =**

* * *

En ce dimanche 12 décembre, la neige tombait à gros flocons, s'accumulant sur les routes, ce qui rendait toute circulation impossible. L'hiver s'était présenté sur le pays avec dix jours d'avance. Personne ne traînait dehors par ce froid, sans raison valable, il faudrait être fou pour déambuler au milieu de ce déchaînement de mère nature. Et quand ce n'était pas la neige, c'était le gel qui paralysait tout. Il semblerait que ce soit l'hiver le plus rude depuis un siècle d'après les services météo. Personne ne les contredirait.

John regardait par la fenêtre en buvant son thé, observant les quelques badauds qui tentaient tant bien que mal de dégager leur véhicule. Sherlock était dans la cuisine sur une expérience quelconque. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui se passait dans cette pièce, du moment qu'il lui restait un coin de table assez propre pour manger. En général, leurs week-ends ensemble se passaient bien. Mais en cet instant, il était contrarié. Sherlock lui avait dit qu'il se plaignait pour un rien, mais là, franchement, il n'en pouvait plus et sa patience avait atteint ses limites. Le fait est, qu'il était dans le salon à porter au moins cinq couches de vêtements, sans compter son bonnet, ses gants et son écharpe.

x

Tout cela s'était passé tôt ce matin, il devait être trois heures trente et John dormait à poings fermés lorsqu'il entendit une énorme explosion qui le réveilla en sursaut.

— Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Pas le temps de s'habiller, il passa une robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama. Il enclencha l'interrupteur, mais aucune lumière ne s'alluma. Il prit sa lampe torche et son arme – un browning SIG-Sauer P226R, vestige de ses années à l'armée –, mieux valait être prudent. Il descendit l'escalier et entra dans le salon. Personne. Un cri provenant du rez-de-chaussée l'alarma.

— Madame Hudson !

Son cœur palpitait. Il descendit les marches d'un pas précipité et il vit leur logeuse en train de se disputer avec Sherlock devant le tableau du compteur d'électricité. Il souffla, soulagé qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux. En s'approchant, il sentit une odeur de brûlé et se rendit compte de la gravité de la situation.

— Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

— Oh, John ! Je n'en peux plus ! Sherlock a mis je ne sais quoi dans l'installation électrique et tout a grillé ! Résultat : vous n'avez plus d'électricité dans votre logement. Heureusement, celle du mien est intact, n'ayant pas le même compteur. Je vais retenir les frais de réparation sur votre loyer, Sherlock.

Il regarda Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

— Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu te rends compte qu'on n'a plus de lumière, plus d'eau chaude et surtout plus de chauffage ?

— De quoi te plains-tu ? J'ai résolu ton problème de facture d'électricité. En plus, tu as tendance à abuser du chauffage, on se croirait dans un four et ça m'empêche de réfléchir.

— J'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Il fait moins dix dehors, dans quelques heures, tout l'appartement sera gelé !

— Tu as des pulls, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour résister au froid.

Sur ce, Sherlock remonta au salon. Quant à lui, il resta un moment les bras ballants, complètement déconcerté face à tant de désinvolture, avant de se décider à retourner dans sa chambre.

x

John, qui était assis dans son fauteuil, en eut marre de subir les odeurs nauséabondes que Sherlock créait avec ses expériences dans la cuisine et du froid qui s'était installé, descendit dans la loge de madame Hudson.

— Madame Hudson, peut-on savoir quand le courant sera remis ?

— Vu que nous sommes dimanche et que les rues sont encombrées de neige, je ne suis pas sûre de trouver quelqu'un de disponible et étant donné les dégâts, il faudra certainement plusieurs jours avant que tout soit réparé.

— Peut-on au moins avoir du bois pour la cheminée ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

— Malheureusement non, je n'ai pas fait ramoner la cheminée faute de frais non payés pour la réparation des trous dans le mur de votre salon. Et il est hors de question que vous fassiez plus de dégâts avec un feu de cheminée. Prenez votre mal en patience, docteur.

Après cette tirade un peu sèche, elle retourna dans sa loge.

Il grimaça. C'était Sherlock qui devait payer les frais, mais en manque d'argent, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre et lui encore moins. Si au moins il se faisait payer pour ses enquêtes, ça résoudrait une bonne partie de leurs problèmes. Il soupira tout en remontant. Sans lumière, ça pouvait encore passer, mais sans chauffage, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

x

Sherlock s'était allongé sur le canapé, il s'ennuyait, évidemment. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu d'affaires, même ses expériences n'arrivaient plus à l'occuper bien longtemps. Il harcelait le pauvre inspecteur Lestrade au moins cinq fois par jours pour qu'il lui confie une enquête, mais à chaque fois, il se faisait rabrouer. Alors pendant ce temps, il détruisait un peu tout ce qui lui passait par la main. Mais son dernier coup avec l'électricité ne l'avait nullement fait rire. Il entra dans la cuisine pour se préparer un nouveau thé, histoire de se réchauffer un peu, il en prépara également pour son ami par automatisme bien qu'aujourd'hui, il ne le méritait probablement pas. Il regarda le thermomètre qui affichait huit degrés, il soufflait, faisait les cent pas, il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer.

— Cesse de gesticuler, tu me fatigues, grogna Sherlock.

— J'ai froid ! Comment fais-tu pour supporter cette température, habillé si légèrement ?

— Contrairement aux apparences, le froid ne me dérange pas. Et puis c'est une question de mental, c'est ton cerveau qui te dit qu'il fait froid, mais dis-toi que tu es en juillet et qu'il fait une chaleur estivale. Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux.

John marmonna : « _I__l fait chaud, il fait chaud !_ » Tout en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. Il bût une autre gorgée de son thé, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva.

— Ça ne marche pas, j'ai toujours aussi froid, s'impatienta-t-il.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il se leva pour prendre la couverture qui était sur une chaise et la passa sur les épaules.

— Viens là, dit-il, en se rasseyant sur le canapé et en lui montrant la place à côté de lui.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

— Tu ne cesses de me dire que tu as froid alors je me propose de te réchauffer.

John leva un sourcil puis accepta sa demande. Il s'assit à côté de lui et ce dernier rabattit la couverture sur ses épaules puis enroulant l'autre pan devant. John hésita un peu, ne se sentant pas très à l'aise. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se faire dorloter par un homme, mais finalement, poussé par le froid, il se colla à son ami.

— C'est incroyable ! J'ai l'impression d'être à côté d'une bouillotte. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas froid, constata-t-il, avec un regard appréciateur.

— Mmm, répondit son ami, alors qu'il était concentré sur son portable.

John retira ses chaussons et remonta ses pieds sur le canapé pour les mettre sous la couverture en se calant davantage contre Sherlock. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il regarda un moment ce qu'il faisait sur son téléphone puis commença doucement à s'assoupir. Quand son souffle ralentit, Sherlock releva les yeux et les tourna du côté du docteur. Il sourit. Il appréciait sa proximité. Il continua à pianoter sur les touches de son téléphone d'une main tout en passant l'autre bras autour des épaules de John. Son attention diminua au bout d'une demi-heure, il lâcha son portable, posa sa tête contre celle de John et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Sur les coups de onze heures, quelqu'un sonna à la porte du bas. Sherlock émergea lentement de son sommeil. Quelques instants plus tard, madame Hudson entra dans le salon pour annoncer leur visiteur.

— Sherlock, l'inspecteur Lestrade souhaite vous parler et… Oh ! – Elle venait de remarquer la position de ses deux locataires. – Que vous êtes mignons tous les deux !

Sherlock secoua vivement John pour le réveiller et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Dehors, la neige s'était arrêtée. Quand Lestrade entra dans la pièce, laissant redescendre madame Hudson, John baillait largement.

— Bonjour John, Sherlock. Brrr ! Quel froid ici ! Vous avez un problème de chauffage ? demanda-t-il, tout en rejetant de la buée en parlant.

— Venez-en au fait, inspecteur.

— J'ai une affaire qui vient de me tomber dessus ce matin de bonne heure… Un vol de toute évidence, seulement, il s'agit d'un homme de la haute société, et on m'a demandé de mener cette enquête en toute discrétion. D'ailleurs, un homme du gouvernement est sur place et vous attend.

— Très bien, amenez-nous !

x

Trois policiers se maintenaient aux abords de la maison, bloquant l'accès aux curieux qui s'étaient approchés. En voyant la limousine noire, Sherlock savait parfaitement à qui il aurait affaire. Ils montèrent à l'étage et trouvèrent Mycroft en compagnie d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années – probablement le propriétaire des lieux – en pleine discussion, assis sur des fauteuils très confortable, dans le salon. En voyant les nouveaux arrivants, ils se levèrent pour aller à leur rencontre.

— Merci inspecteur, vous pouvez nous laisser, lâcha froidement Mycroft.

Lestrade grommela tout en sortant de la maison, habitué à ne pas discuter quand Mycroft prenait en main certaines enquêtes à caractère politique ou très secrète. Pour cette affaire, il la catalogua dans la deuxième catégorie.

— Bonjour Sherlock, John. Voici sir Henry Wilson. Il est l'un de nos meilleurs biologistes et botanistes. Monsieur Wilson, voici le docteur Watson et mon frère Sherlock.

— Bonjour messieurs, monsieur Holmes m'a dit beaucoup de bien concernant votre aptitude à mener vos enquêtes en toute discrétion. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, voilà clairement la situation : J'ai travaillé sur la mise au point d'un composé chimique pour le compte d'une société privée. Mais la formule m'a été volée cette nuit pendant que toute le monde dormait. Il serait désastreux que ce gaz soit mis au point et répandu sur la population. Il n'est pas dangereux en tant que tel, mais peut faire pas mal de dégâts dans des mains mal intentionnées.

— Quel genre d'effet a ce gaz ? demanda John.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

— C'est confidentiel. Je vous demande juste de retrouver mes documents.

— Si je ne m'abuse, commença Sherlock, vous travaillez pour le compte d'une société dont le cofondateur est mon frère. Je présume qu'il s'agit du Diogène's club.

Mycroft toussota, mal à l'aise.

— Tu présumes bien, c'est pour ça que je suis persuadé que le voleur est au courant de nos… activités.

— Une affaire plutôt simple aux premiers abords. J'aimerais parler à tous les membres du club.

— Le club est fermé, passe demain matin. Je ferais en sorte qu'ils soient tous présents.

— Bien ! Voyons l'endroit où étaient gardés les documents.

Sherlock examina le coffre ouvert contenant divers actes notariés, de comptes bancaires et papiers officiels. Bizarrement, le cambrioleur n'avait rien pris de valeur. Ne trouvant rien de probant qui puisse l'aiguiller sur ce mystérieux voleur, il commença à examiner le plancher et il sembla s'intéresser à quelque chose sur le sol.

— Êtes-vous fumeur, monsieur Wilson ?

— Occasionnellement, je fume le cigare.

— Des fumeurs de cigarettes dans votre maison ?

— Non et de toute façon je n'autorise personne à fumer à l'intérieur.

— Parmi tous les membres du club, combien sont fumeurs ?

— Un grand nombre, je te ferais parvenir la liste dans la soirée, répondit Mycroft.

— Très bien, j'en ai fini ici.

x

Après avoir pris congé de leur hôte, Sherlock et John prirent un taxi pour rentrer.

— Je me demande ce qu'il peut y avoir dans ces documents. Ce n'est pas secret défense. Un brevet non déposé peut-être ? l'interrogea John.

— À ton avis, quelle est l'activité du Diogène's club ?

— Eh bien, il me semble que c'est un lieu réservé aux hommes qui cherchent la tranquillité. Un espace de lecture silencieuse peu conventionnel vu que personne ne communique entre eux.

— C'est une bonne définition de ce lieu, mais incomplète. Comme tu l'as noté, seuls les hommes qui souhaitent s'extirper de la société ont accès à ce lieu, donc très sélectif. Seulement, la lecture n'est qu'une façade à leur activité. Le bâtiment est bien trop grand pour n'utiliser que le grand salon commun et la salle pour les étrangers. Sache qu'il y a aussi une cuisine et des chambres.

— Une sorte d'hôtel pour qui veut s'éloigner de chez lui et se changer les idées, j'imagine ou quelque chose d'autres ? Réunions secrètes ?

— Tu ne crois pas si bien dire même s'ils ont beaucoup d'influences sur l'État et les sociétés… un véritable service secret. Mais concernant cette affaire, il s'agit de quelque chose de plus terre à terre. À ton avis, que crois-tu qu'ils font quand ils ne lisent pas ?

John fronça les sourcils dans une intense concentration. Que veut dire Sherlock ? Que peuvent faire ces hommes pour s'occuper s'ils ne discutent pas entre eux… Tout à coup, la lumière vint et il regarda Sherlock intensément.

— Non, tu ne veux pas dire… enfin… je veux dire… – Il faisait de grands gestes nerveusement. – Est-ce qu'ils… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

— Oui, tu es arrivé à la même conclusion que moi, dit-il, avec un sourire en coin.

— Et euh, hem… tu crois que ton frère…

— Non, ce n'est pas le genre de Mycroft, tout comme je crois que ce n'est pas le cas de tous les membres du club. C'est pour cela que l'enquête va se cibler sur qu'un petit nombre de personne.

John réfléchit un moment avant de lâcher :

— Mais quel rapport y a-t-il entre ça et le gaz ?

Sherlock lui fit un clin d'œil, mais ne répondit pas à la question.

x

Le taxi arriva enfin au 221B Baker Street.

En entrant, ils virent leur logeuse, et un homme qui s'affairait sur le compteur d'électricité. Celle-ci vint serrer Sherlock dans ses bras.

— Oh ! Sherlock, je suis vraiment désolée et je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Vous nous avez sauvé la vie !

Sherlock leva les sourcils et regarda John avec incrédulité. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

L'électricien se tourna vers eux et leur expliqua :

— Vous avez de la chance que le compteur ait grillé sinon personne ne s'en serait rendu compte. Vous avez échappé à une catastrophe. Votre installation est défectueuse et avant la fin de l'hiver, vous auriez pu avoir un incendie.

— Tu le savais ? marmonna le blond au brun.

— C'est un pur hasard.

— Donnez-moi deux jours et votre installation sera entièrement refaite. Je commencerai par le rez-de-chaussée puis les étages.

— Faites donc ! Certaines personnes sont frileuses ici, dit-il ironiquement.

Madame Hudson et John lui lancèrent un regard noir, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules et monta à l'étage. John le suivit après avoir remercié leur logeuse. Il ferma la porte et posa son manteau. Il remarqua que Sherlock s'était allongé sur le canapé, le dos tourné. Il boudait. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il entra dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner.

x

L'après-midi se passa très lentement, Sherlock s'affairait à découvrir de quel type de tabac étaient composées les cendres trouvées sur le lieu du vol. John avait les extrémités gelées et il avait hâte de remettre le chauffage, mais en attendant, il se posait la question concernant sa prochaine nuit. Dès le réveil le matin, il était frigorifié et après une journée au froid, sa chambre ressemblait à un congélateur. Et le comble de tout, il se rappela qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau chaude depuis la coupure de courant, donc pas de bon bain chaud ce soir. En conclusion, il allait passer une très mauvaise nuit. Il soupira.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« _Ça doit sûrement être les informations qu'attendait Sherlock sur l'affaire_ », pensa John.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, madame Hudson leur apporta un dossier bleu contenant l'identité des membres du Diogène's club. Sherlock consulta les documents et un sourire apparu.

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

— Oui, mon frère a eu la bonne idée de rajouter les différents tabacs qu'utilise chaque membre. Il ne reste que quatre suspects. Je pense que l'affaire sera vite résolue.

x

Il était plus de vingt-deux heures, John ferma le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Il faisait presque zéro degré - un froid polaire. Il avait fait l'effort de ne pas se plaindre une seule fois, mais tout son corps était transi, il n'arrivait même plus à se lever de son fauteuil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui jouait une mélodie languissante avec son violon. Il n'osa pas lui demander de l'aide. Il se massa les jambes pour les réchauffer et permettre au sang de mieux circuler. Sherlock tourna la tête vers lui, se rendant compte de son manège.

— Tu as froid.

Ce n'était pas une question. John le regardait à peine, préférant éviter toute remarque cinglante de sa part. Sherlock rangea son instrument, se préparant à aller se coucher aussi. Alors que John commençait à se sentir mieux, il se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la porte pour monter dans sa chambre. Il n'était vraiment pas pressé de se retrouver là-haut alors qu'il faisait encore plus froid que dans le salon. Il posa à peine sa main sur la poignée lorsque Sherlock l'intercepta en posant la sienne sur son bras.

— Je te déconseille d'aller te coucher dans ta chambre, je n'aimerais pas que tu tombes malade.

— Bon ben je pourrais dormir sur le canapé, avec quelques vêtements chauds et une bonne couverture-

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, le coupa-t-il. Le canapé est dur et tu pourrais te faire mal.

— Donc tu suggères que j'aille à l'hôtel, dit-il avec irritation.

— Tu dormiras dans ma chambre.

— Pardon ? Et tu dormiras où ?

— Mais comme toujours, dans mon lit.

John le regarda avec incrédulité.

— Tu proposes que je dorme avec toi ?

— Il fait aussi froid dans ma chambre, mais on pourra au moins se réchauffer mutuellement.

John rougit légèrement. D'un côté, dormir avec Sherlock était gênant, ça dépassait le cadre de l'intimité qu'ils s'étaient promis de respecter, mais d'un autre côté, c'était un cas de force majeur. Il faisait tellement froid que sa proposition était tentante, se souvenant combien il était bien au chaud ce matin au côté du brun. Il accepta donc sa proposition et se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivi de ce dernier qui l'observait, l'œil brillant. Quelque chose lui disait que la nuit ne serait pas de tout repos vu sa tendance à ne pas beaucoup dormir…


	2. Chapitre 2

Sherlock referma la porte derrière lui. John se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son pyjama, il le lui fit remarquer, mais Sherlock balaya sa remarque d'un revers de main.

— Tu n'en auras pas besoin, tu vas vite avoir très chaud.

Le blond rougit, ses phrases avaient parfois un double sens et son cerveau n'interprétait pas toujours le bon. Il commença à se déshabiller. Alors qu'il s'attaquait à la boucle de sa ceinture, il se rendit compte que Sherlock n'avait pas bougé. Il l'observait comme s'il était hypnotisé par un spectacle extraordinaire. John était très mal à l'aise.

— Tu comptes rester planter là encore longtemps ?

— Euh… Non-non.

Finalement, il se déshabilla aussi, lui tournant le dos. John en profita pour enlever son pantalon et ses chaussettes et vite se glisser sous les draps. En se retournant, Sherlock sembla perdu, vêtu de son boxer. John souleva le drap et l'invita à entrer dans le lit. Il s'y glissa et rabattit la couverture sur lui.

Le lit n'était pas très large et ils étaient allongés côte à côte, leurs épaules se touchant, fixant le plafond. John était nerveux et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté, intimidé qu'il était d'être si proche de son ami. Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû demander à Sarah de l'héberger. Ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. II faut dire que leur couple battait de l'aile depuis quelque temps. La cause était, en partie, due à l'homme allongé à côté de lui, mais malgré son égoïsme et son ingérence sur sa vie privée, il n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir très longtemps. Au lieu de ça, le voilà à partager le lit de son colocataire, son espace vital qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec qui que ce soit – sauf Irène Adler, mais elle n'avait pas demandé la permission. Il se sentait un peu privilégié qu'il lui accorde de l'importance dans sa vie, peut-être même plus qu'à son frère. Jamais il n'avait eu d'amis aussi proches et qui se souciaient de son confort.

Pour le moment, il avait toujours froid, un frisson le parcourut.

— Sherlock, que proposes-tu pour se réchauffer ?

Il tourna la tête vers lui.

— Il y a plusieurs solutions, mais je doute que tu les apprécies toutes.

— Tu me connais assez pour savoir ce que j'accepterais ou non.

— Une seule me parait correcte, en vue des circonstances. Se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nos corps doivent être collés pour produire suffisamment de chaleur.

John le regarda un moment en écarquillant les yeux. Jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il lui propose quelque chose d'aussi intime. En même temps, s'il trouvait cela correcte, qu'est-ce qu'auraient été ses autres propositions ? Il n'osa même pas y penser.

— Euh, non merci. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne peux donc vraiment pas faire ça. On va dormir chacun de notre côté, le lit va progressivement se réchauffer sans en venir à de telles extrémités.

— Si tu le dis…

— Bonne nuit, Sherlock, dit-il, en se tournant de l'autre côté.

— Bonne nuit, John.

x

La nuit avançait et Sherlock ne dormait pas. De son côté, John était profondément endormi. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Sherlock de se coucher si tôt et il était tenté de se lever pour travailler sur une expérience ou jouer un air de violon, mais d'un autre côté, il avait réussi à amener son cher Docteur dans son lit. Tous ses efforts depuis de longs mois étaient enfin récompensés.

Il roula sur le côté et l'observa un moment. Son buste se soulevait à chacune de ses inspirations, son souffle était lent et régulier. Il posa sa main sur sa peau froide qui l'alerta. Il fit donc la seule chose qu'il trouva appropriée : il se colla à son dos et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant son menton sur sa tête. Progressivement, le corps de John se réchauffa. Celui-ci remua dans son sommeil.

Tout à coup, il se retourna et se retrouva face à Sherlock. Il dormait toujours, mais il se détendit tel un gros chat et fondit sur lui, se collant à lui, la tête contre son torse, les bras autour de sa taille et une jambe sur les siennes. Sherlock n'osa plus bouger ni respirer. Soit il le prenait pour un polochon, soit il rêvait d'une femme. À cette dernière pensée, il fit la moue. John gémissait. À n'en pas douter, il faisait un rêve agréable alors que la plupart de ses nuits étaient ponctuées de cauchemars. Il se consola en se disant que cette fois, il lui apportait un peu de réconfort. Finalement, il s'assoupit.

x

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque John s'éveilla. Il était rare que ce ne soit pas un cauchemar qui ne le fasse sursauter. Pendant son sommeil, il avait rêvé tenir dans ses bras une jolie femme qu'il avait courtisée. Tout semblait si réel alors qu'il sentait un corps chaud contre lui… Pourtant, là, il était sidéré : il était littéralement dans les bras de Sherlock. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Avait-il confondu rêve et réalité comme lorsque que l'on parle dans son sommeil sans s'en souvenir ? Le point positif était qu'il n'avait pas froid alors qu'il sentait que l'air autour de lui était gelé. Mais cette position était indécente surtout en sentant où certaines parties de sa personne étaient collées.

Il allait pour se dégager, enlevant sa jambe puis en retirant ses mains, lorsque les bras de Sherlock raffermirent leur pression sur son dos le serrant davantage contre lui. Il tenta de réveiller Sherlock en le secouant légèrement, mais il ne réagissait pas, puis, sans prévenir, son corps pivota le surplombant légèrement, sa tête au creux de son cou. Il s'empourpra. Il tenta de le repousser, mais sa position ne lui donnait pas assez de force. Que faire maintenant, le réveiller complètement ou se rendormir dans cette position des plus compromettantes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe ce qui se passera cette nuit, personne ne devra le savoir. Les gens jasaient bien assez, inutile d'en rajouter. Sur cette pensée, il se rendormit.

x

Il sonnait trois heures, Sherlock et John se réveillèrent en même temps. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'osa bouger. Leurs positions respectives étaient suffisamment équivoques pour qu'un embarras s'installe entre eux.

— Hem… Sherlock, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux se séparer.

Sherlock hésita quelques secondes puis chacun s'allongea sur le dos, côte à côte.

John fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il soupira. Il se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Parcourir les quelques mètres étaient dignes du parcours du combattant. Après quelques instants, il revint dans le lit.

Décidément, il était difficile de dormir pleinement cette nuit. Il était de plus en plus tenté de retourner dans les bras de Sherlock même s'il savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais il ne le lui refuserait sûrement pas. Il agissait parfois comme un gamin qui avait besoin de réconfort et ça ne le gênerait pas plus que ça. Après tout, il était marié à son travail. Il sourit.

— Qu'est-ce qui te faire sourire ?

John tourna la tête vers lui. Il se demanda comment il avait pu le deviner alors qu'il faisait nuit. Seuls les réverbères dans la rue diffusaient un peu de lumière vu que Sherlock ne fermait jamais ses volets.

— Rien de particulier. En fait, je me demandais comment je m'étais retrouvé dans tes bras. Je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

— C'est toi qui t'es retourné et précipité sur moi. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'en empêcher.

— Moi ? Je devais faire un rêve… Je suis désolé Sherlock, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser.

— Aucun problème, j'en ai profité pour me réchauffer.

— À ce propos… – Il hésita. – La nuit n'est pas encore finie et honnêtement, j'ai de nouveau très froid. Donc, j'accepte ta proposition de tout à l'heure si tu le veux bien, mais à une seule condition : que personne n'ait vent de cette nuit.

— Tu peux compter sur ma discrétion. Mets-toi sur le côté.

John s'exécuta. Sherlock s'approcha de lui et se colla contre son dos et croisa ses bras sur le torse de John. Celui-ci frissonna à son contact, mais la chaleur se répandit sur lui. Il se sentait vraiment bien. Il remercia Sherlock et ferma les yeux. Tout deux se rendormir paisiblement sans que plus rien ne les réveille jusqu'au matin.

Malheureusement, John était loin de se douter qu'il ne se trouvait pas à l'abri des regards. Derrière la fenêtre, quelqu'un était monté afin d'espionner Sherlock, mais il eut la surprise et la confirmation de ce qu'il avait toujours plus ou moins su. Il se passait vraiment quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Une idée germa dans son esprit et il décida qu'il l'appliquerait dès le lendemain, puis il redescendit et s'évanouit dans la nuit.

x

John s'éveilla lentement. Il était toujours dans les bras de Sherlock. Il tourna sa tête vers lui, il semblait dormir. John appela doucement :

— Sherlock ? – Il grogna. – Il faut se lever, on doit aller au Diogène's club.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, il avait toujours John contre lui. Il souriait. Sa peau chaude et douce sous ses mains, son odeur musquée, tout en lui l'enivrait. Il le serra un peu plus, profitant encore de sa chaleur. John se fâcha. Même s'il avait accepté cette proximité un peu trop intime à son goût, il ne comptait pas prolonger cet état de fait. Il se redressa et s'assit. Sherlock n'eut d'autres choix que de le lâcher.

Alors que John se levait, il frissonna. Après tout, il ne portait que son boxer. Sherlock lui suggéra de prendre sa robe de chambre. Ensuite, John prit ses vêtements laissés sur une chaise et sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher une nouvelle tenue dans la sienne. Sherlock, quant à lui, se leva et s'habilla.

Après un rapide petit déjeuner, ils quittèrent Baker Street en direction du club de l'aîné des Holmes.

x

Mycroft les attendait dans son bureau. Après les premiers détails concernant le respect de l'anonymat des membres qui ne devaient jamais apparaître dans les récits diffusés sur le blog de John, les noms qu'il rapporterait, seraient donc totalement inventés.

Ils entrèrent dans un salon dans lequel une trentaine de personnes était soit assise soit debout. Sherlock jugea chaque homme comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il travaillait sur une enquête. Après examen, il demanda à deux d'entre eux de rester, Mycroft congédia les autres. Il s'agissait de sir George Carter et monsieur Andrew Wright. À première vue, John se disait qu'il s'agissait d'hommes d'affaires d'âges mûrs aux vues de leurs tenues soignées et élégantes. Sherlock leur posa des questions qui lui paraissaient tout à fait anodines, mais qui semblaient mettre mal à l'aise monsieur Wright. Sir Carter fut également reconduit à la porte.

— Monsieur Wright, il me semble que vous n'avez pas répondu précisément à une question : où étiez-vous la nuit du 11 au 12 ?

— Eh bien, j'étais sorti prendre l'air, j'ai un grand nombre d'obligations dans mon métier et j'étais préoccupé. Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher de m'inquiéter pour mes investissements.

— En effet, j'ai eu vent de vos difficultés financières. Vous êtes au bord de la faillite et il est compréhensible qu'un coup de pouce financier pourrait vous sauver encore fallait-il avoir quelque chose à proposer en échange.

— Comment ? Non… Je suis un honnête homme, je ne trafiquerais jamais…

— Les documents volés, mais surtout leurs mises en œuvre étaient connus de tous les membres. Il me semble que vous y avez participé occasionnellement. Vous saviez que c'était confidentiel et inconnu du grand public. Des indices vous confondant sur le lieu du vol, ont été retrouvé. Vous n'êtes pas un homme malhonnête, monsieur Wright, mais je suppose qu'une personne vous a fait du chantage, quelqu'un qui connaissait parfaitement l'existence de ces documents et qui vous a menacé de tout dévoiler à votre femme.

Monsieur Wright baissa la tête en signe de résignation. John était, quant à lui, assez perplexe, il ignorait encore quels rapports il y avait entre leurs activités pas très morales et ces documents.

— À qui avez-vous vendu ces documents ? demanda Mycroft.

— C'était un homme, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Je l'ai rencontré un soir en sortant d'un pub. Il était dans l'ombre. Je ne sais rien de plus. – Il ajouta d'autres détails comme le lieu, la taille de l'homme…

En sortant, John constata avec désespoir qu'il s'était remis à neiger. D'habitude, il aimait la neige, surtout observée depuis la fenêtre de leur petit appartement bien chaud. Aujourd'hui, l'électricien s'occupait du rez-de-chaussée alors qu'il n'y avait pas de problème de chauffage immédiat à ce niveau, mais la bienséance le disait souvent : les femmes d'abord. Encore une journée glaciale en perspective. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il en fit part à son ami.

— Sherlock, je pense que ma présence est inutile sur cette affaire, vu qu'il n'y a pas eu de meurtre. Je vais aller à mon cabinet, j'ai suffisamment pris de retard sur mes consultations.

— En effet, je pense même résoudre cette affaire avant ce soir. Va donc te mettre au chaud ! ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

Il haussa les épaules. Décidément, ses intentions seraient toujours aussi claires que de l'eau de roche pour son ami.

x

Il appela un taxi. Il annonça sa destination et la voiture démarra. Pendant un moment, tout se déroula bien, mais au bout d'un certain temps, la voiture bifurqua dans une ruelle. Il appela le chauffeur, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'une usine. Le chauffeur se retourna en pointant un revolver avec un sourire mauvais. John se recula contre le fauteuil, il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture.

— Docteur Watson, veuillez descendre de voiture, une personne souhaite vous rencontrer.

Il ne se fit pas prier, il sortit et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit de l'homme qui l'y avait conduit.

Le bâtiment était déserté depuis peu, les meubles n'avaient pas tous été emportés. Après être passés par le hall, ils prirent un ascenseur en direction du troisième étage. L'homme faisait des bulles avec son chewing-gum ce qui agaça John. Il essaya néanmoins d'en savoir plus, mais le type ne lui répondit pas. Ils longèrent un couloir puis entrèrent dans une petite pièce qui accédait sur une autre, derrière une grande baie vitrée. Assise sur un des sièges de la pièce, se trouvait la seule personne qu'il ne pensait pas revoir un jour : Irène Adler.

— Bonjour Docteur, c'est un plaisir de vous voir.

— Mademoiselle Adler, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que tout ceci signifie ?

— Oh, ça me semble évident ! Vous êtes, avec monsieur Holmes, sur une affaire. Vous voilà en présence de la personne responsable de tout ceci.

— C'est donc vous qui avez fait chanter Wright et fait voler les documents de Wilson ? Pourquoi ?

— C'est pourtant très simple, vous connaissez mes talents de dominatrice. Je voulais mettre un peu de piquant dans mes séances et je sais que les membres du Diogène's club font exactement la même chose. Le professeur Wilson est un grand chimiste de renommée et il a mis au point dans le plus grand secret un gaz qui permet d'augmenter les performances sexuelles à un point tel que vous pouvez faire l'amour des heures durant allant d'orgasme en jouissance sans éprouver le moindre moment de fatigue.

John était abasourdi d'entendre ça, maintenant qu'il connaissait la nature de ce gaz, toutes les pièces du puzzle venaient de s'assembler. Pour la première fois, il avait involontairement résolu l'affaire avant Sherlock.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu__e je__ fais ici alors ? Peut-être qu'Irène a des vues sur Sherlock ?_ », pensa-t-il.

— Docteur, faites-moi le plaisir d'entrer dans cette pièce.

N'ayant pas trop le choix, il s'approcha d'un pas hésitant de la porte vitrée qui était ouverte lorsque il fut brusquement poussé à l'intérieur par son acolyte qui ferma la porte à clé. La pièce n'était pas très grande et totalement vide. Irène parla à travers un haut-parleur.

— Docteur, vous m'aviez caché que vous entreteniez une relation très intime avec monsieur Holmes. J'ai été surprise en vous espionnant la nuit dernière. J'avais prévu une petite surprise pour lui, mais en vous voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je vous ai trouvé adorables, dit-elle en ricanant.

John piqua un fard, ses pires craintes se réalisaient. Entre les caméras de Mycroft qu'il avait découvert quelques semaines plus tôt et qui l'avait mis en colère et maintenant le fait qu'on l'espionne par la fenêtre pendant son sommeil. Il se sentait mis à nu et balancé sur la place publique.

Devant son air dépité, Irène le rassura :

— Ne soyez pas embarrassé, Docteur, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous nuire. Votre relation avec votre colocataire ne regarde que vous. Et en ce qui concerne le gaz, je n'ai nulle intention de m'en servir publiquement, il s'agit juste d'un usage privé. Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour tester le gaz, je veux être sûre de son effet et en même temps, je vous fais une fleur, Docteur, vous serez un cadeau idéal que monsieur Holmes appréciera, j'en suis certaine. Et n'essayez pas de briser les vitres, elles sont blindées. Cette pièce était un laboratoire d'expérimentation de toute sorte qui nécessitait des protections renforcées.

Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa, puis le gaz se propagea dans la pièce à travers les aérations. Il sentit un parfum fort agréable qui lui piqua d'abord les yeux et il eut l'impression de suffoquer, ensuite, il commença à ressentir dans son corps une réaction qu'il était censé pouvoir contrôler, il se rendit compte qu'il était devenu le spectacle de ses deux geôliers qui l'observaient tels des loups affamés. Il tomba à genoux et se plia en deux, terrassé par une vague de sensations humiliantes. Il ne put réprimer quelques gémissements. Des larmes coulaient, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable. Dans son désespoir, un seul mot sorti dans un murmure : « _Sherlock_. »

x

Sherlock était rentré directement à Baker Street. Au vu des informations qu'il avait pu récolter, le profil de l'homme que monsieur Wright avait rencontré était de toute évidence un homme de main. Le véritable maître chanteur restait dans l'ombre. L'heure du déjeuner passa, l'après-midi avançait. Il lui manquait toujours un élément et le dénominateur commun. Son téléphone bipa. Il consulta ses messages :

"J'ai une surprise pour vous, veuillez me retrouver à cette adresse." – IA

Allongé sur le canapé, Sherlock se redressa vivement et leva un sourcil. Il savait qu'Irène Adler était revenue à Londres récemment et sa participation à ce chantage était tout à fait son style, d'ailleurs son implication était en haut de sa liste. Venant d'elle, il pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Il envoya un message à John, lui demandant de venir le rejoindre. Après un petit moment, il constata qu'il n'avait pas répondu, il lui envoya trois autres SMS. Finalement, il semblerait qu'il ne puisse pas compter sur lui. Il prit son manteau et sortit.

x

Il arriva sur les lieux quinze minutes plus tard. Un homme assis sur le muret à côté d'une porte semblait l'attendre. Il lui fit signe d'entrer et lui emboîta le pas.

Irène était assise sur le comptoir de l'accueil. Égale à elle-même, tout son être reflétait une assurance et une certaine supériorité qui faisait défaut à toutes les autres femmes. Elle tenait dans ses mains le fameux dossier que tout le monde recherchait.

— Sherlock Holmes, c'est une joie de vous revoir. Vous m'avez manqué.

Sherlock s'approcha d'Irène, mais son complice se mit entre eux.

— Ça ira Mike, il ne me veut aucun mal, n'est-ce pas monsieur Holmes ?

— Je suis venu pour récupérer le dossier que vous avez volé. Si vous me le rendez sans faire d'histoires, je consens à vous laisser partir.

— Naturellement, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons de votre présence ici. Je vous rassure sur le fait que je n'avais nullement l'intention de nuire à qui que ce soit. Ceci était d'un but très personnel et je suis sûre que vous comprenez.

— Je connais vos mœurs, loin de moi de vous juger sur ce point.

Irène lui remit le dossier. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

— Oh, monsieur Holmes, j'allais oublier votre cadeau, je ne vous ai pas fait venir sans une police d'assurance. Comme vous vous en doutez, je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour rien. J'ai fait une copie des documents qui sont à l'abri.

Sherlock la regarda perplexe.

— Si ce n'était pas pour les documents, que de toute évidence, vous n'aviez aucune intention d'abandonner, pourquoi suis-je donc ici ?

— J'avais besoin d'être sûre de l'efficacité de ce gaz et ma première idée était de le tester sur vous, le puceau. Mais une vision totalement inattendue m'a fait changer d'avis. Vous trouverez votre cadeau au troisième étage, deuxième porte à gauche. J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, ils s'en allèrent.

x

Sherlock prit donc l'ascenseur, un doute le submergeant. Il avançait prudemment et ouvrit la porte. La pièce éclairée ne contenait pas de fenêtre. Deux sièges étaient posés devant une table face à une grande baie vitrée. Un micro était posé sur la table. Une pièce se trouvait derrière plongée dans le noir.

Il s'approcha plus près et crut apercevoir quelque chose contre le mur du fond. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il voyait. John était assis la tête sur ses bras qui entouraient ses genoux. Sherlock alluma la lumière de la pièce. John frissonna. Il déverrouilla la porte et s'avança. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Il huma l'air ambiant, une odeur de fleurs exotiques, de gingembre ainsi que d'autres fragrances qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Il ouvrit le dossier et lut la composition du gaz et comprit enfin ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'approcha de John et s'accroupit en face de lui. Le blond n'avait toujours pas fait un seul mouvement. Sherlock avança son bras et au moment où il toucha son épaule, celui-ci releva la tête et hurla.

— NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! VA T'EN ! ÉLOIGNE-TOI DE MOI !

Sherlock se leva précipitamment et recula comme s'il avait été giflé. Il se retourna et appela Mycroft.

John ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses esprits. Il frissonnait de tous ses membres. Il se concentra pour maîtriser son corps. Dans l'état où il était, il était capable de se faire le premier venu. Jamais il n'avait été dans un tel état d'excitation. Il releva les yeux, Sherlock était dans la pièce d'à côté, toujours au téléphone.

« _Mais que fait cet imbécile, appel__le-t__-il les urgences ? »_ bougonna-t-il.

Mycroft décrocha immédiatement. Sherlock lui annonça qu'il avait retrouvé les documents, mais que les voleurs s'étaient enfuis et sûrement très loin à l'heure qu'il est. Puis, il lui annonça le problème de John. Mycroft lui demanda juste de ne pas bouger avant qu'il ne les rejoigne puis raccrocha.

Le détective se tourna vers John, celui-ci le regardait fixement, mais pas de la manière habituelle. Il décida donc de s'approcher à nouveau de lui pour comprendre ce qui se passait, car c'était un aspect de John qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. Il semblait sauvage, comme si son côté maîtrisé et humain avait laissé place à un instinct plus basique.

Il s'accroupit devant lui.

— John ? Que ressens-tu en cet instant ?

— Je… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi. – Il détourna les yeux.

— Tu sais maintenant à quoi sert ce gaz. Si je m'étais douté qu'Irène t'eût pris pour cible…

— Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Elle m'a dit nous avoir espionnés par la fenêtre de ta chambre. C'était sur toi qu'elle pensait tester le gaz. J'aurais mieux fait de me geler dans ma chambre, soupira-t-il.

— Mycroft va arriver, il aura sûrement une solution pour toi.

— Ton frère ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé les urgences ?

— Tu sais bien que personne ne doit être au courant pour le gaz et puis les médecins t'auraient posé tout un tas de questions embarrassantes.

John ronchonna, mais ne désapprouva pas sa remarque.

x

Vingt minutes plus tard, Mycroft arriva, suivit par quelques experts qui devaient faire le ménage pour effacer toute trace du gaz dans la ventilation.

Sherlock rejoignit son frère.

— Il semblerait que le gaz ait été répandu sous sa forme pure. Nous-mêmes l'utilisons dilué, car il est très agressif et provoque des effets secondaires… Je suis étonné qu'il arrive à se maîtriser alors que vous étiez seuls tous les deux, dit-il, en regardant John du coin de l'œil.

— Je pense au contraire qu'il est à bout, continua Sherlock, il ne résistera plus très longtemps surtout avec tout le va-et-vient de ces personnes à proximité. Que peut-on faire pour lui ?

Mycroft sortit une bombe aérosol et le remit à Sherlock. Celui-ci l'interrogea d'un regard appuyé.

— Il s'agit du gaz dilué que les membres du club utilisent. J'ignore si cela suffira, mais il est déconseillé d'en utiliser plus la première fois. Ça permettra de tenir une bonne partie de la nuit, car John est gonflé à bloc et ça promet d'être long, intense et douloureux.

— Attends ! Si je comprends bien ce à quoi tu penses, pour le soigner, tu suggères qu'il ait une relation sexuelle ?

— Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? C'est le moyen le plus efficace de lui faire évacuer toute l'adrénaline et la tension qu'il a dans son corps, sans danger. S'il continue à résister, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur son système nerveux.

— Et l'heureuse élue sera… Il y a bien cette Sarah qu'il côtoie de temps en temps…

— Allons Sherlock, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu laisserais une femme avoir tous les honneurs depuis le temps que tu me bassines sur ton cher Docteur ? Sinon, je me ferais une joie de prendre ta place. John est un très bon parti…

— C'est bon ! Je m'en occupe ! répondit-il d'un air mauvais et il s'en alla rejoindre John.

— John, lève-toi, on rentre !

— Et alors, tu as quelque chose pour me soigner ?

— Oui, j'ai ça, dit-il, en lui montrant l'aérosol.

John fit un léger sourire, ce cauchemar allait bientôt se terminer. Un frisson le parcourut et son bas-ventre le sollicitait de plus en plus. Il se releva doucement et se dirigea vers la sortie en se tenant par les bras. Il regardait le dos de Sherlock devant lui et se prit à rêver d'être à nouveau blotti dans ses bras.


	3. Chapitre 3

Sherlock et John arrivèrent au 221B Baker Street. La nuit était tombée depuis quatre heures.

Pendant le trajet, aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche. John était appuyé contre la portière, restant le plus loin possible de son ami. Ses sentiments étaient exacerbés par un désir grandissant, mais il faisait tout pour éviter un impair vis-à-vis de son colocataire.

Avant l'incident, il était encore convaincu que le brun était son meilleur ami, collègue et colocataire, mais maintenant, il prenait conscience de son attirance pour lui par de petits détails qu'il n'avait pas pris en considération ou du moins qu'il avait préféré ignorer. Sherlock possédait un charme fou. Pendant longtemps, il avait été fasciné par cet homme grand, svelte, ses longs doigts fins qui jouaient à merveille du violon, ses yeux gris hypnotiques, ses boucles brunes dans lesquelles il avait maintes fois rêvé d'y glisser ses mains pour voir si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles y paraissaient. Et bien entendu, son allure générale, son caractère même difficile aux premiers abords, mais, en le connaissant mieux, il était adorable à sa manière.

Seulement voilà, s'il avait été une femme, il serait tout à fait normal de vouloir approfondir une relation – ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il se disait hétéro, mais sa conviction se fissurait dangereusement. Comment en était-il tombé amoureux ? Quelques semaines encore, il sortait avec Sarah. Pourquoi à chaque fois que Sherlock l'appelait, il abandonnait tout ce qui avait de l'importance pour lui et fonçait le rejoindre sans aucune raison valable ? Était-il déjà inconsciemment attiré par lui ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit gay ? Non, il en était sûr, il aimait toujours les femmes. C'était juste parce que c'était Sherlock et lui seul. Le constat fait, que faire ?

x

En entrant, Sherlock tourna la tête du côté de la porte de leur logeuse, une note y était épinglée annonçant l'absence de madame Hudson pendant deux jours. Voilà une coïncidence qui arrangeait bien ses affaires. L'électricien était déjà parti et ne reviendrait pas avant neuf heures le lendemain.

Ils montèrent les marches. John trébucha et se retrouva à quatre pattes. Sherlock se pencha pour l'aider à se relever, mais John lui fit signe de s'abstenir. Il préférait éviter tout contact de peur de perdre ses moyens.

Après être entré dans le salon, John se dirigea d'un pas précipité aux toilettes. Sherlock alla déposer l'aérosol et son portable sur la table de chevet de sa chambre et alluma la petite lampe qui diffusa une lumière tamisée. Il réfléchit à la meilleure solution pour annoncer la nouvelle au docteur et il se doutait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Lorsque celui-ci revint au salon, Sherlock constata qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien.

— Ah, j'imagine que tu as voulu te soulager, mais que ton état s'est empiré. J'aurais dû te prévenir, mais de toute façon, ça ne changera pas grand-chose pour la suite.

— Tu as le remède que ton frère t'a remis ? Puis-je l'avoir qu'on en finisse ?

Sherlock grimaça.

— J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas aussi simple que tu ne le penses. L'aérosol m'est, en fait, destiné.

— Comment ça ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

— Mycroft m'a expliqué que tu avais reçu une dose concentrée du gaz ou appelons-le comme il se doit, un aphrodisiaque très puissant. Le problème est qu'il peut être fatal si l'on n'évacue pas la pression qui s'exerce sur ton système nerveux, c'est-à-dire ce qui te force à ressentir de l'excitation. Le seul moyen pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre est une relation sexuelle prolongée donc à peu près cinq heures…

— QUOI ?! hurla-t-il. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de fous ? Eh eh attends, une relation sexuelle avec toi ? C'est bien ça que tu essaies de me dire ? Mais c'est complètement insensé, je suis hétéro, je te rappelle ! Il est hors de question que tu me fasses quoi que ce soit et puis je pourrais aller voir Sarah…

— Et que lui dirais-tu ?

— Eh bien, je… euh…

John comprenait très bien que ça serait bien plus humiliant d'expliquer ce genre de chose à une femme, sans parler du retour à son travail, mais de là, à passer le pas avec Sherlock… Il ne voyait pas les choses comme ça.

Tout à coup, il fut pris de nausées, et des contractions dans son ventre le fit se plier en deux. Il gémit douloureusement. Il s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux tout en respirant à fond. Quand il les rouvrit, Sherlock était à côté de lui. Il paniqua. Il savait que cette fois, il ne le lâcherait pas vu que sa santé était en danger, mais l'idée qu'ils allaient être encore plus intimes qu'ils ne l'avaient été cette nuit le fit frissonner, non pas de dégoût, mais d'excitation et ça lui faisait peur. Sherlock leva sa main et la posa sur sa joue. Un courant électrique le traversa et il se déroba pour se réfugier dans la cuisine.

— Non-non-non, Sherlock, je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça ! le supplia-t-il.

Mais Sherlock n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner et le poursuivit. John se déroba à nouveau en allant dans le salon. Il voulut monter dans sa chambre, mais Sherlock l'intercepta devant la porte ce qui lui fit faire un bond en arrière pour rester hors de portée.

— Arrête, Sherlock, c'est pas drôle ! – Sherlock s'avança vers lui. – N'avance pas, dit-il sans conviction.

Son souffle s'accéléra, il recula et heurta le mur, pris au piège. Il mit ses bras devant lui pour se protéger. Sherlock les lui prit et les écarta de chaque côté de sa tête. John le regarda, il se noya dans les yeux gris de son ami pendant que celui-ci avançait son visage du sien. Le blond ferma les yeux et attendit, résigné.

De douces lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, d'abord timidement puis le contact s'intensifia, sa langue tenta de passer dans l'interstice le forçant à ouvrir la bouche. Il n'eut d'autres choix que de céder. Il fondait littéralement à ce contact et il en voulait plus. Un gémissement s'échappa signifiant qu'il appréciait leur étreinte. Comme s'il l'avait lu dans sa tête, Sherlock se colla contre lui mettant les sens de John à rude épreuve. Il lâcha ses poignets et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. John en profita pour passer ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés de Sherlock. Comme il s'en doutait, ils étaient doux au toucher.

Sans cérémonie, Sherlock mit ses mains sous les fesses de John et le souleva. John eut un hoquet de surprise et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber. Sherlock le posa doucement sur le canapé. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis le brun le fit s'allonger sur le dos. John décida de le laisser faire et de se remettre entièrement entre ses mains.

Sherlock s'assit au bord et se pencha sur John. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes. John ferma ses yeux en voyant que le brun s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de nouveau. À cette initiative, Sherlock n'hésita plus et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il approfondit son baiser quand la langue de John vint caresser sa lèvre inférieure faisant tournoyer la chair humide dans une danse effrénée. Ils gémirent de concert.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et ils n'étaient pas décidés à rompre le contact. Sherlock haletait, John embrassait merveilleusement bien et il avait du mal à tenir le rythme. Il se disait qu'avec son expérience des femmes plus l'aphrodisiaque, il ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps. Il allait lui falloir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Sherlock se releva, brisant le lien qui les unissait. John grogna d'être ainsi privé de son plaisir et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le brun jouer avec ses nerfs. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il devait assumer.

Sherlock s'éloigna en direction de la chambre, mais c'était sans compter un John prédateur qui se laissa guider par ses pulsions. Il le rattrapa, lui prit le bras et le plaqua contre la porte. Il captura ses lèvres se faisant demandeur tout en se collant contre lui. Il glissa ses mains sous sa chemise pour sentir la peau douce du brun. John en voulait toujours plus, son corps le faisait souffrir et il avait besoin de davantage de contact. Sherlock le repoussa le temps d'ouvrir la porte et John en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur tout en suivant le brun jusqu'au bord du lit puis il le poussa dessus sans ménagement et grimpa à quatre pattes pour se placer au-dessus de lui.

Ne lui laissant aucun répit, il captura à nouveau ses lèvres, l'empêchant d'atteindre l'aérosol. John avait l'intention de prendre l'ascendant sur le détective vu qu'il avait plus d'expérience que lui en matière de sexe. Tout en l'embrassant, il lui déboutonna sa chemise. Sherlock l'aida en se tortillant pour retirer les manches puis en enlevant son t-shirt brisant temporairement leur baisé. John s'attaqua ensuite à la boucle de la ceinture. Ses gestes étaient frénétiques et ses mains tremblaient. Voyant John en difficulté, Sherlock l'aida à déboutonner son pantalon et releva ses hanches pour qu'il puisse le faire descendre, ainsi que son boxer qu'il retira prestement. Ses chaussures et ses chaussettes suivirent le mouvement. John regarda Sherlock complètement nu, il était magnifique. Ses yeux voilés de désir attisèrent ses envies.

Alors qu'il se remit en position, Sherlock l'arrêta.

— Attends, déshabille-toi aussi.

John s'assit sur ses genoux, retira son pull, sa chemise et son t-shirt. Puis le reste suivit. Sherlock se lécha les lèvres devant le corps qui se dévoilait. Après maintes tentatives pour voir l'objet de ses fantasmes, il pouvait enfin contempler ce corps tant désiré.

Le dernier essai remontait à quelques semaines, alors que John était sous la douche, il avait prétexté une raison bidon pour entrer dans la salle de bains et il avait pu observer son cher docteur de dos, de l'eau ruisselant sur son corps, on pouvait dire qu'il l'avait dévoré des yeux. Mais comme il l'en avait chassé, il lui avait pris linge et vêtements en espérant qu'il vienne les récupérer avec une mini serviette qu'il lui avait laissée exprès. Quel délice il était. Il avait fort heureusement gardé une vidéo que Mycroft avait enregistrée pour lui. Son frère avait pour habitude de placer des caméras partout pour surveiller son petit frère, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'au fil du temps, il avait, lui aussi, développé un intérêt certain pour John et Sherlock en profitait bien. Non pas qu'il aimait être épié à longueur de journée, mais que ça servait bien ses intérêts.

Enfin prêt sans que plus rien ne l'arrête, John s'avança tel un félin et s'allongea sur le brun faisant frotter leurs érections. Sherlock se mordit la lèvre et se dit qu'il était temps de prendre l'aphrodisiaque, mais John ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as besoin de ça si tôt ? Laisse-toi faire pour une fois, ça te fera du bien, dit-il, sensuellement et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

John l'embrassa dans le cou, laissant des marques qui resteront visibles le lendemain. Puis il descendit sur le torse, suçant les tétons l'un après l'autre. Sherlock se tendit et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de rester passif. Il passa ses mains sur les fesses de son partenaire pour qu'il continue son mouvement de hanche qui le faisait frémir. John, quant à lui, avait bien compris ce que Sherlock voulait et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Son désir était tellement fulgurant qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer les préliminaires. C'était loin d'être l'idéal de griller les étapes pour leur première fois, mais son état ne lui permettait pas de faire traîner les choses surtout s'il fallait cinq heures de sexes pour venir à bout de ce maudit aphrodisiaque, il se demandait d'ailleurs combien d'orgasmes il aurait. Probablement beaucoup trop. Ça lui donnait le tournis.

— Sherlock, c'est loin de me plaire, mais mon corps me fait perdre la tête et si tu es d'accord, on y va à fond dès que tu te sens prêt. Mais sans aphrodisiaque pour toi au début.

Sherlock le fixa. Il avait déjà deviné ce qu'il avait en tête. John continua :

— Je préfère commencer sans que tu sois de la partie. Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme et j'ai besoin de temps pour m'adapter. Mais si jamais tu n'en peux plus, on arrêtera le temps que tu l'inhales. Et après… Advienne que pourra. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

— Je comprends, John. Et pour le moment, je te laisse les rennes.

John rougit. Il trouvait cette conversation totalement surréaliste. Qui aurait pu prédire encore ce matin comment la nuit suivante allait se dérouler ? À vrai dire, il savait qu'il aurait dormi avec Sherlock tant que le chauffage n'aurait pas été remis, mais sans rien d'inconvenant à ses yeux. Juste ses bras l'entourant, ses mains posées sur sa poitrine, son souffle chaud derrière sa nuque, et son odeur suave et entêtante. Son corps pressé contre son dos qui s'imbriquait parfaitement au sien, ses jambes repliées sous les siennes qui, par moment, remontaient entre eux effleurant son entre-jambe. Son membre qui pointait contre ses fesses.

John était parfaitement conscient que Sherlock éprouvait du désir et qui lui était totalement destiné. D'ailleurs, les dernières frasques telles que le vol de ses vêtements pendant qu'il était sous la douche et qu'il l'avait forcé à s'allonger sur ses genoux pour le voir nu… À ce moment-là, il n'en avait pas encore conscience et il y avait réfléchi bien plus tard comprenant la portée de son geste.

Et dernièrement, la destruction du compteur d'électricité était loin d'être qu'un moment de folie. Il avait bien calculé son coup. Son sociopathe d'ami, marié à son travail n'était pas si indifférent à son égard et d'un côté, il en était plutôt flatté. Seulement, il n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaître. Après tout, il rêvait de fonder une famille, il était donc tout à fait normal de trouver une femme qui lui correspond même si jusqu'à présent, ce fut un fiasco.

Maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il cherchait l'équivalent féminin de Sherlock. Il devait se faire une raison qu'il aurait beau chercher, son colocataire était unique en son genre.

John mit les doigts de la main gauche dans sa bouche, les enduisant de salive. Ce geste fit frémir le brun d'impatience. D'une main, il lui caressa les cheveux tandis que la seconde descendit plus au sud vers son entre-jambe. Il devait préparer le brun pour que l'acte ne lui soit pas douloureux. Ce dernier remonta ses jambes pour faciliter l'accès à John. Celui-ci enfonça un premier doigt ce qui fit gémir d'inconfort Sherlock. Il amorça un lent va-et-vient pour le détendre. Puis introduisit progressivement un autre doigt, puis un autre, amorçant une rotation pour écarter la chair qui se contractait autour de ses doigts.

Dès que John constata qu'il était prêt, il s'installa un peu plus bas et plaça son pénis à l'entrée de son anus. Sherlock et John se regardèrent, l'un impatient de commencer, l'autre au bord de l'évanouissement tellement le frein qu'il s'était mis le consumait de l'intérieur.

— Tu es prêt ? haletait-il. Lorsque je commencerais, je n'arrêterai plus, je n'en aurai pas la volonté de toute façon. Je… Je suis désolé si tu as mal au début, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir être doux, je… – Un spasme le traversa, il grimaça et ferma les yeux un instant, le temps que ça passe – Je n'arrive presque plus à me contrôler. Je voulais juste te dire une chose avant, même si ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais notre première fois sache que, quoi que j'ai pu dire jusqu'à présent, je ne le pensais pas et qu'à mes yeux, il n'y a que toi qui aies une place dans mon cœur. – Il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Sherlock agrandit ses yeux, cette révélation lui transmettait une chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il releva le torse pour se retrouver face à John et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— John, j'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps. Notre première fois sera certes la plus physique et bestiale qui soit et assez loin d'être celle que tu aurais aimée, mais sache que tu es le seul avec qui je passerais toutes les prochaines nuits jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Sherlock se rallongea et fit signe de la tête pour dire qu'il était prêt. Alors John, mue par un nouveau sentiment qu'il savait partager, posa ses mains sur le matelas de chaque côté du brun et plongea à l'intérieur de lui jusqu'à la garde. Il resta un moment sans bouger, le temps que Sherlock se détende. John avait fermé les yeux et serré les dents pour se concentrer sur ces sensations. Les muscles de Sherlock l'encerclaient, lui faisant verser une larme. Puis, il commença un lent balancement, qui le mettait au supplice, accélérant bientôt la cadence.

Son premier orgasme arriva rapidement. C'était comme si une lave en fusion descendait de son corps et se déversait à l'intérieur de Sherlock. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Maintenant qu'il avait ouvert le robinet, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Et il recommença une deuxième puis une troisième, une quatrième et au bout de la cinquième fois, Sherlock hurla « STOP ! » Il était au bord de l'évanouissement, il avait joui trois fois sur les cinq du docteur et il avait atteint ses limites, à bout de souffle. John, quant à lui, était toujours chaud bouillant et très-très loin d'être comblé.

— Trois fois ! C'est plutôt pas mal ! En général, les hommes arrivent à en avoir qu'une toutes les demi-heures. Je tiens aussi trois fois, mais c'est rare que les femmes me laissent aller jusque-là. Ça nous fait un point commun.

— Je te crois, dit-il encore essoufflé. Si ça ne te fait rien, je vais prendre l'aphrodisiaque, la nuit ne fait que commencer et j'ai bien l'intention de te montrer ce que je sais faire.

Sur ce commentaire, il prit l'aérosol et le plaça devant son nez et s'injecta la totalité de la bouteille.

Pendant ce temps, John s'était retiré et s'était assis à côté. Il s'éventait avec la main.

— Quelle chaleur !

Sherlock leva un sourcil. La pièce était glaciale, mais John ne le ressentait pas, signifiant que son corps travaillait encore beaucoup trop.

Quand Sherlock eut fini, son corps manifestait déjà des signes d'une envie montante. Il se remit en position et John se réinstalla entre ses jambes et sans perdre de temps se fondit en lui. Bizarrement, c'était plus facile. Apparemment, l'effet du gaz préparait le corps à la pénétration sans douleur. Ravi de ce constat, il y alla à fond, secouant le fondement de Sherlock, ils gémirent à l'unisson, de plus en plus fort.

Sherlock se sentait euphorique, ce gaz lui faisait l'effet de la cocaïne qu'il prenait avant. Loin d'être aussi intense que la dose qu'avait pris son cher Docteur, il en appréciait les effets tellement délicieux, ajouter à la sensation que lui procurait John, c'était l'extase.

Le détective sourit, il avait envie lui aussi de l'expérimenter et à la fin du dernier orgasme du blond, il le prit par la taille et inversa leur position. John émit un cri de surprise. Sherlock se leva légèrement. John comprenant que Sherlock devait aussi soulager ses envies, il releva ses jambes exposant son entre-jambe.

Sherlock en profita pour l'observer. Il se rappela qu'il avait fait un pari avec son frère il y a quelques mois concernant un certain engin. Il avait annoncé que John avait un pénis moins gros que le sien et Mycroft avait suggéré qu'il devait être juste moins long. Bien sûr, leur estimation était proportionnelle à la petite taille de John et aux statistiques communes à tous les hommes de mêmes gabarits.

Il avait fait l'expérience du bain moussant pour découvrir le résultat du pari. Il était d'ailleurs étonné que le blond lui ait laissé l'observer aussi longtemps sans représailles. Il avait dû couper court à son expérience, John était de plus en plus mal à l'aise de se dévoiler au fur et à mesure que les bulles de mousse disparaissaient. Mais il avait découvert une chose. Lorsque John le regardait à ce moment-là, dans la chaleur du bain, il avait les joues bien plus rouges qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être et son regard trahissait une émotion intense, les premiers signes que quelque chose avait changé entre eux.

Mais pour en revenir à ce pari, il devait bien constater, malgré le fait qu'il soit gonflé de désir, qu'ils avaient fait erreur tous les deux. John était merveilleusement bien monté. Il sourit. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très grand, il devait reconnaître qu'il était beau, pas une gravure de mode, certes, mais à ses yeux, il était magnifique.

Sherlock sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant, caché sous l'oreiller devant les yeux étonnés du Docteur – sans l'histoire du gaz, il avait déjà prévu que cette nuit, il aurait poussé leur intimité un peu plus loin – et s'enduisit généreusement. Puis il s'installa et comme le blond avant lui, s'insinua à l'intérieur de lui. L'intimité de John était brûlante et il s'y glissa avec une telle facilité qu'il commença à bouger en lui sans attendre.

À chaque coup de butoir, John se tortillait sur les draps, écartant davantage ses jambes pour que le brun puisse s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort alors que sa semence se répandait sur lui, mais plus rien n'arrêta Sherlock et il continua sans cesse pendant un temps infini, permutant parfois leur position. Sur le dos, à califourchon, en levrette, rendant l'acte à répétition plus attrayant et définitivement très sportif.

Sherlock marqua des moments de fatigue. L'effet du gaz s'était presque entièrement dissipé alors que John devait encore passer plus d'une heure pour en voir la fin. Il n'y arriverait pas.

— John, je ne pense pas pouvoir assurer encore très longtemps. La dose diluée ne suffira pas à faire évacuer la tienne. Une deuxième dose n'aurait pas été de trop. Et je dois t'avouer que ça devient épuisant.

Un bip retenti. Sherlock se pencha pour récupérer son portable et lu le message que Mycroft lui avait envoyé.

"Je peux venir prendre ta place, j'ai une dose du gaz avec moi" – MH

Sherlock se retourna brutalement, scrutant dans la pénombre le moindre indice. Mycroft avait dû faire placer une caméra pendant qu'ils étaient dans cette ancienne usine, mais vu le capharnaüm de sa chambre, il lui sera difficile de la retrouver dans la pièce éclairée que par la lampe de chevet pas très puissante et le réverbère de la rue.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda John qui s'était relevé sur ses coudes.

— Rien ! Rien du tout ! s'exclama-t-il précipitamment.

Ce n'était pas le moment de le lui annoncer et surtout, il n'était pas prêt à accepter que son frère prenne sa place. John était à lui !

L'intéressé le regarda perplexe, la tête légèrement de côté pour voir ce qui avait retenu l'attention du brun.

Depuis un moment, John se sentait beaucoup mieux, les douleurs avaient disparu. Il avait toujours envie, mais c'était supportable. Il comprenait aussi que Sherlock ne pourra pas tenir jusqu'au bout. Physiquement, c'était exténuant.

— Écoute Sherlock, essaie de tenir encore un peu, après, je pourrais finir avec ma main.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'assurerais jusqu'au bout, se vanta-t-il après l'annonce de son frère qui lui avait redonné un regain d'énergie.

Sherlock se remit à l'ouvrage. Maintenant qu'il savait que son frère les observait, il avait bien l'intention de lui prouver qu'il était le seul à pouvoir combler le docteur.

Le mouvement était devenu mécanique, il y allait plus ou moins vite sachant que ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Il devait tenir.

Puis, il eut une idée qu'il n'avait pas encore expérimentée. Il se retira et poussa les couvertures qui allaient le gêner. John le regarda perplexe puis écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sherlock reculer au bout du lit. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, impatient de recevoir une fellation.

Comme John l'avait compris, Sherlock prit le membre dans sa main et approcha sa bouche de la verge rougie par les nombreux orgasmes. Il commença à lécher le liquide qui perlait. Le goût ne lui parut pas désagréable. Il fit remonter sa langue le long de la hampe qui trembla. John était pris de tremblement, rien d'alarmant, mais par anticipation à ce qui allait suivre. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois dans les yeux et Sherlock avala le sexe jusqu'à la garde, sa langue le caressant traçant des sillons de feu dans le corps de John qui s'était redressé, gémissant, haletant, jurant, tellement il avait atteint le point de non-retour.

Voir Sherlock en train de lui donner l'extase de sa vie le fit jouir encore plus vite que d'habitude. Et lui avalait tout comme si c'était une friandise. Il sourit d'avoir trouvé le point faible de son docteur – gardant l'information dans un coin de son esprit – et il espérait en son for intérieur que son frère n'en ratait pas une miette, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne le lui céderait pas.

John échangea leur position. L'envie de son ami était retombée au plus bas, il ne pouvait pas continuer. Il décida d'en finir rapidement et s'inséra dans Sherlock. Quelques orgasmes plus tard, il abrégea ses mouvements et s'allongea sur le dos au côté de son partenaire. Sherlock avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, même sa voix était devenue plus rauque que d'habitude. John commençait, lui aussi, à être fatigué.

Il prit la main de Sherlock et le porta jusqu'à son intimité.

— Sherlock, as-tu encore la force de me finir comme ça, sinon je me débrouillerais tout seul.

— Mmm, j'ai une meilleure idée. Mets-toi sur le côté.

Il s'exécuta sans poser de question. Sherlock se colla à son dos et le pénétra sans prévenir. John eut un hoquet de surprise. Il lui prit son sexe d'une main pendant que de l'autre il le maintenait. Il bougea ses hanches et sa main le caressait frénétiquement. Malgré la douleur à son poignet, il continua jusqu'à ce que John annonce clairement :

— Arrête Sherlock, j'en peux plus ! dit-il, d'une voix cassée. Je crois que le gaz s'est totalement évacué, enfin ! souffla-t-il.

— À la bonne heure ! Je commençais à croire que je n'y arriverais jamais. – Il regarda son réveil. Il était presque deux heures du matin – Et on va pouvoir dormir, je suis à plat. Si ça ne te dérange pas, gardons cette position, j'ai froid, et toi aussi vu comme tu frissonnes.

— D'accord, mais juste une chose, peux-tu te retirer de moi, ça serait mieux.

— Non, j'ai envie d'y rester jusqu'au matin, après tout, on pourrait remettre ça au réveil ! dit-il en faisant une moue capricieuse.

— Tu es sérieux quand tu dis ça ? Ça ne t'a pas suffi ? Moi, je crois que je vais laisser passer plusieurs semaines avant de m'y remettre. Tu m'as comblé au-delà de toutes mes espérances !

— Comme tu veux… Mais après le petit coup du matin, souffla-t-il, coquin, dans son oreille.

Ils riaient tous les deux, Sherlock éteignit la lampe puis, après avoir remonté les couvertures, ils se serrèrent davantage l'un contre l'autre avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Cette nuit-là fut annoncée comme la plus froide depuis un siècle. Pourtant, au 221B Baker Street, il y régnait une chaleur des plus torrides.

X

Au petit matin, John s'éveilla lentement. Il se sentait encore fatigué et pourtant, il ne ressentit pas la douleur liée à une pénétration endiablée et sans douceur.

« _Merci aphrodisiaque !_ » pensa-t-il.

Il gigota et se rendit compte qu'il était retenu. Il se rappela que Sherlock était toujours à l'intérieur de lui. Il sourit. Il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec son homme.

Il repensa à cette nuit. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais été autant comblé et heureux. Il était sur un petit nuage, mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion, Sherlock resterait égal à lui-même et il se demandait comment la suite évoluerait. Puis ses pensées le menèrent sur quelque chose de plus physique et c'est à ce moment-là que son bas-ventre se manifesta. Il roula des yeux. Sherlock aura-t-il toujours raison ?

En parlant du loup, celui-ci émit un grognement, signe qu'il se réveillait aussi. Il ouvrit les yeux, tourna légèrement la tête et c'est là qu'il la vit. Une mini caméra pas plus grosse qu'une petite pile plate était installée en haut de la tête de lit du côté de John. Vu l'angle de l'objectif, Mycroft avait une vue imprenable du lit et de ses occupants. En se rappelant leurs positions durant leurs ébats, John était celui qui avait été le plus exposé à sa vue. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

John tourna la tête vers lui, ses beaux yeux bleus l'observaient puis il se rapprocha et lui déposa un doux baisé sur le nez.

— Bonjour bien dormis ? s'enquit John.

— Mmm, divinement bien, dit-il, avec une moue souriante. Mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir encore envie de toi.

John éclata de rire.

— Eh bien figure-toi que moi aussi. On remet ça ?

Un bip retenti. Sherlock souffla, il savait de qui ça venait.

"Irène Adler et son acolyte ont été appréhendés dans la nuit et les doubles du dossier ont été récupérés. Affaire classée" – MH

Alors qu'il allait reposer son portable, un autre bip sonna.

"Sérieusement, vous n'en avez pas eu assez ?" – MH

Sherlock afficha un sourire en coin et lui répondit :

"Jaloux ? Si ça te dérange, éteints la caméra" – SH

— Qui était-ce ? demanda John.

— Mon frère. Adler a été arrêtée.

— Tant mieux ! Après ce qu'elle m'a fait, je n'ai aucune envie de la recroiser de sitôt.

— Et si on passait à quelque chose de plus excitant ? gloussa-t-il. Mets-toi à quatre pattes.

John se mit en place, Sherlock toujours en lui le serrait de près. Il voulait en mettre plein la vue à son frère, lumière du jour en prime. Et sachant qu'à cette heure, il devait être devant son traditionnel petit déjeuner, il lui souhaita mentalement « _Bon appétit !_ »

Le lubrifiant resté en John faisant toujours son office, il commença à bouger avec douceur avant d'accélérer. Il lui prit son membre d'une main et lui tenait la poitrine de l'autre. John se redressa sur ses genoux en écartant un peu plus ses cuisses, se collant au torse de son partenaire, désormais amant, pour intensifier les sensations et passa ses deux mains derrière sa tête, caressant ses cheveux en bataille et fermant les yeux, s'adonnant avec ivresse à cette luxure.

Position des plus érotiques qui ne manquera pas de faire saliver un certain voyeur.

Il lui pressait ses tétons en même temps qu'il embrassait sa nuque et que ses mouvements de bassin et de poignet prenaient un rythme soutenu. Enfin, la délivrance les percuta en même temps dans un long cri d'extase.

John s'affala et Sherlock s'allongea sur son dos, profitant encore de la chaleur de son corps. Leur respiration était saccadée, mais ils étaient repus.

— John ?

— Mmm ?

— Ça te dit un bon bain bien chaud ?

— Oh oui ! s'extasia John. Est-ce que le chauffe-eau fonctionne ?

— Oui, ça s'est remis en marche dans l'après-midi. Ne bouge pas, je prépare tout.

Sherlock se leva. John en profita pour observer son amant alors qu'il quittait la pièce, complètement nu. Il se lécha les lèvres et se dit : « _Désirable et appétissant !_ » Au même instant, son estomac grogna. Il se rappela qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis vingt-quatre heures.

Sherlock revint dans la chambre dix minutes plus tard.

— Viens, c'est prêt !

John s'arracha des couvertures bien chaudes et entra dans la salle de bains. Il fronça les sourcils. Une odeur de rose planait dans la pièce avant de constater ce qu'il y avait dans la baignoire : une énorme quantité de mousse, ce qui le fit sourire.

— Madame Hudson ? l'interrogea-t-il, amusé.

— En fait, non, c'était un cadeau de moi, mais je n'étais pas sûre que ça te plaise, si je te l'avais dit, à cause du parfum. J'ai pris un flacon au hasard, c'était pour l'expérience…

John s'avança, entra dans la baignoire et s'installa au milieu.

— Viens te mettre derrière moi.

Sherlock leva un sourcil, mais y alla de bonne grâce. Puis John s'allongea sur lui, les bras de Sherlock entourant sa poitrine et son ventre avec une tendance à descendre plus bas pour le titiller un peu.

Ils soupiraient d'aise tous les deux. John leva un bras derrière la tête de Sherlock pour que leurs regards se croisent.

— Sherlock, merci pour cette nuit et d'être là pour moi… Je crois que je t'aime !

Sherlock colla son front contre la tempe de son amant et lui dit dans un souffle : « Je t'aime ! » Et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.

— Ah, au fait… vingt-neuf fois.

— De quoi tu p… Et il comprit. OH ! MY ! GOD !

**FIN**

**Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.**

**PS : Rendez-vous pour la suite et fin dans "Traquenard" )**


End file.
